Stranger
by leeyuri41
Summary: Comfort, peace and happiness from stranger.


**A/N:** Hi! It's me again :) Author Lee present! I came to give my thank you for those who gave me awesome final reviews on The Recognition. Although I failed to give my reply. Please have this fic as my thank you.

Thanks Guys!

**xxxx**

**New York City**

"Hope to see you next summer and get yourself a descent boyfriend."

"Maybe next time, Sydney. I'll see you soon. Enjoy your European cruise. Bye!"

Fifteen minutes after walking in the front door of her condo from the lousy after-grad party at her friend's house, a petite lady with the bright striking doe eyes looked down at her doormat rumpled.

"Strange."

Key card slipped and the knob turned, slowly opening the white metal frame door, she entered.

"Him?"

She muttered eyes darted on the black patent leather lace-up shoes on the living room entrance. "Gucci. Why is he here?" Walking tentatively afraid to make noticeable sound, she head towards the living room surprise to see nobody. The kitchen and fused dining were her second guess, still he wasn't there. "Why am I even doing tiptoes inside my house acting like a burglar?" She shakes her head feeling like an idiot and then her periphery caught a sight of a red pair of stilettos.

xx

"Hey, take it easy. We can keep things slow. You're not in a hurry, aren't you?"

"Actually, I am."

He said huskily, devouring the naked flesh sitting on top of him, hands wandering to places now unprohibited. A smirk broke his lips seeing the new playmate jerk from his touch. Acceded.

xx

Eyes so wide, realization drawn to her, legs glide straight at the guest room.

Bam!

The door flung open, two people tangled together scrambled to panic grabbing anything to cover.

"Cupcake!"

"Junpyo." Calm and collected she called to him. Not even tearing her gaze, she glared and he flinched. Her finger pointed to the exposed brunette, eyes traveling from the top of the hair down to the gout toes. She smirked mockingly raising her elegant eyebrow. "You lady, get out of my house." Her voice was unusually calm but firm.

The brunette dumped all her belongings in her bag and flew out in a flash, partially covered. "Hey! I didn't get your name!" Her jaw dropped unable to swallow the statement. "Wow! You dare ask her name when she's all out." The man across her now had wrapped his waist with a white towel shrugged his shoulders.

"What? At least I asked."

She squeezed her eyes tight reciting a mantra to calm her throbbing pulses. "Get yourself some clothes." Junpyo clenched his teeth at her statement causing a slight protrusion of his jaw, she noticed.

"Watch your way of speaking, young lady."

"Don't dare give me preachings. What a great surprise you give me after not seeing you for months."

She eyed him suspiciously. His presence in her condo is something she did not know of. And it bugged her about his true purpose, aside from bedding a brunette in the guest room, of course.

"Yah! Oppa, why are you here anyway?"

"I'm hungry. Will you cook for me first, Cupcake?"

"Aish!"

Not a single word came out of him after his demand. She thought that she needed to feed him first before he' ll spill the beans to her. She turned around walk towards the kitchen.

"Stay. Have dinner."

She peered from her shoulder viewing the expected grin from him. "I'll cook for you. But! Just please, Oppa? Never bring your playmates here or I'll kick your butt and break your neck."

"You are the best!"

"No. I'm awesome."

He laughed and she giggled, they always have been, the Hansel and Gretel tandem had once again resurrected.

xxxx

Nice timbre. He will forever love that sound of sixth and third harmonics combined. Dust smoke chased him to each and every turn he went. The adrenaline rushed like it was the time for him to leap for survival, though it's not.

Feeling of being at the edge ever ready to fly like what he did during his skydive at Interlaken blown away by the Swiss Alps. Similar surge but totally different feel. The heart would do justice of the liking. He craved for it, the cheers of the people. The vision of the red, yellow and green lights, the 'humfp' sound when the hydraulic jack bounced down and tires are on the gravel. Amused with the swinging of the checkered flag, the sign for the restrained engine to burst and speed away.

He loves and still loves doing it, minus the crowd and cheers that could drive anybody on the brink of anxiety.

In a quiet circuit, he drove along, feeding his vision with the imagined images of the true things. But in reality, it was only him with his crew watching him race on the tracks on his own. No one's on his sides to try and bumps him out, just him inside his goddamn F312T. And if acceleration would do great or break, it will never change a pace, it will still be him as the winner.

He kicked the breaks, smoke fog crowded around and vision was near impossible. The front tires hit the mark but the front nose made few centimeters overlap. He turned and pushed the door, hearing the swishing sound from the orifice tubes. He stepped out.

"That was impressive, Young Master!"

He took off the black cervical pad helmet and yanked his white racing hood.

"Thanks Mr. Kim."

"By the way Young Master, your _friend_ called a while ago. He insisted for a return call."

"Oh?" He unzipped his racing suit down until his torso, baffled from the sudden info. "Don't worry. I'll call that man a bit later. Is my car ready?" Mr. Kim nodded giving him the car keys.

"It's waiting at the entry, Sir."

His Butler bowed down as he turned to leave. "Welcome home, Young Master!" Steps were unhasten from his Butler's remark. He whipped to face his attendant for twenty eight years and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Jisook Ajushi."

xxxx

Settled comfortably facing their finished dinner, they chat and tease each other during meals like the old days.

"How was school?"

"You sound like Appa."

"You look like Umah."

"Yah!"

Junpyo pointed his finger to her. "See, you glare like her." He chuckled and she slapped his hand away. "You look stupid with your curly hair." She raised her brow and a smirk broke on Junpyo's lips grabbing some strands of his hair. "Yah! You stretched it?" It was late for her to notice and Junpyo grinned at her proudly. "Now it's you who's curly and you're the stupid looking one." He laughed again. She had blown her nose and he went quiet to reach and pat her head.

"Okay! Okay! You don't look stupid. Actually, it suits you like me in my new hair." She grinned at him.

"But... you should have kept your hair black, you know?"

_"I love your hair because it's black. You look pretty and glowing with it."_

Her bright aura turned somber, lips broke into a sad smile. He saw his sister stood up on her seat grabbing her plate from the table.

Seeing her reaction, Junpyo never regretted his statement. It was his way to know that she's still affected and hurt. It's been four years since then but she obviously hasn't moved on yet. And he couldn't take seeing his sister still acting strange and gloomy.

"Let go."

"I am. I'm trying."

_He was cold and frank but to her, he was warm and gentle. He was deemed as a bad boy and a smug but at her, he was a gentleman and caring. At the age of twenty, she was betrothed to the person her mother had chosen, the person whom she was to marry at age of twenty six. But it's not something she despised with all her heart like what she usually see on dramas. Actually, for her it was like a match made in heaven._

_She likes him and he loves her._

_As children, they've been childhood sweethearts and he was Junpyo's best friend. They've been arranged by their family when she was still a baby then brought them up close when they're growing. He was smitten by her beauty and loves everything about her, even her clumsiness. She loves him too, she felt secure and comfortable having him around and Junpyo had always been supportive with the budding relationship._

_At the age of fifteen, he confessed both having no idea they were bound to marry each other at the right age. And when the family learned about the relationship they were so elated and announced the arrangement to both. Shock was an understatement however it came and sunk in immediately. Everybody was happy and contented._

_It was like they are fated. Yes. They were fated. Fated to be with each other and then broken in later years._

_It took her by storm and she became depressed. It was Junpyo who broke the news to her and she went all numb and robbed of air to breathe. She felt like he took her air with him and vanished not leaving any trace, any clue of coming back._

_She was devastated like his parents. She locked herself for a week without food and just water to drink. It was Junpyo who decided to break her door only to see her lying on the floor, unconscious. They rushed her to the hospital and were admitted for two weeks due to malnutrition and dehydration. During the course of her admission, she always bolt panting and drenched in sweat, calling his name in the middle of the night. She would wail, calling him and became hysterical._

_It took her two months to finally face the reality. She felt everyone around her grew tired of her sobs and wailing, the last straw to snap was Junpyo. He left her, upset and angry that she's acting like he never knew her. That man with the name of Yoon Ji hoo, took his sister with him when he left the world and he hated it when he himself couldn't bring his sister back._

_Without telling her, Junpyo left for a month, no words was said to her about him. Her parents learned to ignore her aloofness, not seeing her father come in frequently to talk to her. That was the time she realized that they have moved on and she was left behind, still in the same place rooted. Still waiting for him to come back ever knowing that it will never happen._

_Then one morning of July, she came out of her room, dressed casually like she's back from the dead. Seeing her like that alarmed her parents, thinking she might get herself into a suicide. But she's not like that; never in her mind would she try to kill herself even if she wanted to. It will be stupid and nonsense. She is there, coming out to finally face the reality she's been denying for the longest time. And that is Yoon Ji hoo, her first crush, first love, first kiss and her fiancé._

_Her decedent fiancé._

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What is it this time, Oppa?"

"Go home."

xxxx

For months of not hearing anything from each other, his friend had just called and demanded him to make a return call. He just felt it's a matter of urgency.

In the third ring, his call was answered.

"Yah! Where on earth are you?"

Some commotions were heard on the other line before an airy voice was registered.

"Oh? My bro, I need your help."

Closing his eyes, he pressed hard against his lower lids dismissing the image of his friend's current situation. He chuckled inwardly. "You are currently on the hook." He stated with factual tone and his friend laughed at the other line.

"Hey! With all seriousness, I heard you just came back in Korea."

"Yeah. Just arrived yesterday, need anything?"

"Absolutely. I'm still in Japan and my flight was moved to tomorrow. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course, except making a nuke for your ladies, Lover boy." He gritted his teeth together wanting to puke for his statement before bursting into a carefree laugh.

xxxxx

She couldn't believe herself that in a few minutes, she'll be stepping on the grounds of her country again after being away for four years. Her comeback was unannounced, only her brother had the knowledge. It was tough for her to be back in her own place where her old self had gone berserk. Will she be able to face the entirety? Now that the dreadful fact might cross her path anytime soon, can she deal with it with all confidence? Her mind drifted down to the event that had happened a week ago. That was the day when Junpyo asked her to go home and collect herself once again.

xxxxx

His watch ticked at ten fifteen, just right in time and he sighed. Walking pass through the crowd, he scanned for a familiar face raising his chin higher. To his frustration, nobody from the crowd coming in his direction had shiny black hair. He fished his phone and tapped some icons before a photo flashed on the screen. Noticing that the person may look different, he tried focusing on people's the face.

"Aish! Why am I even doing this?"

Eyes pressed tight, he shook his head and dwelt on his task again. Just like an instance, a person stood right in front of him and it took him a few second to get the recognition.

"Wait!"

She was about to walk her way to the exit when she felt someone held her wrist. She whipped and hit her head against a hard thing. "Allure homme." The scent filled her senses and her mind went blank never knowing that she's facing somebody's chest. She stood frozen.

"Yes. That's my shower gel."

He raised his head up when she peered to face him. She blinks her eyes for several times, failing to notice how close her face is with the stranger. She gasped seeing a dashing man up too close little less an inch of distance between them.

Eyes darted on those beautiful blinking orbs and he felt being drawn to see his unfazed reflection from it. He snapped a finger for distraction and made a single step backwards. He looked at her baffled and curious expression and kept himself from not reaching for her face to pinch her cheeks. Never in his life had he had such an encounter with a person he barely know and then splashed by such surge emotions. It amuses him. What a first impression this lady got him?

To what seemed forever, he broke into his trance with a cheeky smile before he looked straight to her eyes. He swore he saw her stiffen, so he made a fake cough to kill the atmosphere.

"You're Cupcake, right?"

She nodded her head without even thinking and the stranger smiled. "I thought so. Kaja!" She was tugged on her wrist before she could even utter a word. Dragged in a smooth manner out of the airport, she pulled her hand from the stranger.

"You! Who are you?"

She asked not feeling fearful or violated though her wrist was still being wrapped securely by the man. She saw him shove into his pocket and got his phone. "It's you, right Cupcake?" He said to her with the phone screen he passed in front of her face. She saw her photo with Junpyo from four years ago and the realization was drawn to her. "Junpyo asked you to fetch me." Her tone was flat and she sounded so sure about her statement. She stared into his eyes waiting to hear the confirmation.

He doesn't know why but her expression amuses him. It's entertaining to see a different expression vividly cross her face. Her beautiful face. And those gorgeous almond brown round eyes. Then his gaze dropped at those tempting cherry colored lips again and he was lost.

_*How could that rascal have a sister like her?*_

He was all so surprised when Junpyo asked him a favor to fetch his baby sister. The thought of his friend having a baby sister was totally out of his knowledge, he had no idea. And then he agreed only thinking that he'll be fetching some ten year old girl being sent from the US alone. But he is wrong. Not when Junpyo sent him a photo of her for reference. Only then, he had anticipated that he is going at the airport to fetch not a kid but a twenty four year old devastatingly gorgeous young lady, named Cupcake?

"Ahemm!"

She had his attention back after he seemed zoned out for a minute. A smile broke on the stranger's lips and she suddenly caught off guard by the impact. _*He got dimples.*_ She mentally hit herself thinking that she might look stupid to him.

"You did not answer my question."

They are already outside of the airport, just at the sidewalk from the private vehicle lane. He let go of her wrist and held a hand across her. "Yes. Junpyo asked me to fetch you. I am his friend." Breaking into a heart melting smile, she felt a warm feeling run to her cheeks and she was all blushing.

"Come on. I was suppose to eat my breakfast but your brother asked me to fetch you. And now you'll join me with my meal. Kaja!"

He tugged her again as the valet came with his car. He took the key and opened the door for her. She looked reluctant but he eyed her and gave a nod of encouragement which she took as something she's obliged to do. She went in and he took the driver seat.

"Seat belt."

Her eyes went wide when he leaned close to her that their faces were almost inches apart. She nearly choked her heart out due to the proximity. It's been years since she felt that surge of emotions and she couldn't understand why she's feeling such to a stranger.

"I can manage."

A smile crossed his face, he nodded in comprehension nevertheless he finished her safety belt. They speed away in a comfortable silence. He would glance her way from time to time seeing her drift down in her own world with eyes fixed on the road ahead. He could hear and see her sigh deeply and pressed her eyes tight. Knowing his position, he kept himself as an observer because he couldn't press her on, when they barely know each other.

"Why do you think people have to face their past?"

It was she to speak without him initiating for a conversation. Her inquiry didn't keep up with the usual topic for people who met for the very first time. But there were no norms about it neither.

For her, she didn't know why the question was brought up. She just thought it would relieve her heart and talking to a stranger wouldn't give her the doubt since they never knew each other.

As for him, hearing her question made him think deeply and it took him a while before formulating an answer that he wished would suffice her.

"So that we can move forward without the hassle, free from thinking of memories that would hunt us down and drag us back to the place we are most dreadful of."

She was in deep thought after his statement. And then after a minute he sensed her looking at him intently. "I understand." She said and he smiled.

"Why is it hard to let go of someone?"

"Because those people we let go of, hold a part of us that we may or may not be able to get back."

"Why does it hurt a lot?"

"It hurts because we too hold a part of them in some ways that we feel the pain they have when they let go of us first."

There was a sad smile that crossed her face, lips curled upwards while her eyes frown darted down her hands. His words sunk in deep into her and she couldn't help but feel the pain swell up hard again. _*He felt pain when he left. It pained him to leave me behind.*_She consoled herself knowing that it wasn't just her who was in pain but both of them. Just that _his_was short term.

"Don't feel regretful to let go of those people you love the most. If they are worthy of tears and pain, don't hesitate. They will hold that space and won't give it back. So let them leave and be mindful that they will forever be a part of you."

That's more like it. It does make sense. What the stranger was telling her made some sense. She looked at him trying to find doubt and facade in his eyes but there wasn't any. Everything that came out of him was all so true by his own perspective and view. The perspective that could fit in and be the answer for her own doubts.

"Komawo, Mr. Driver."

He caught her utter and he whipped his head to her. She was smiling at him. A smile so bright that he's afraid that he might get blind if he stared too long. He averted his eyes and just chuckled aloud.

"You're welcome, Cupcake."

They shared a laugh. So comfortable and elating. So nice and beautiful.

"We are here. Hope you won't mind joining me for..." He looked at his watch seeing the long hand strike at eleven. "I uhmmm... lunch."

She nodded her head and smiled. "My pleasure."

Finding comfort from a stranger wasn't that bad. She had learned a lot, being coy was set aside letting her doubtless and honest self went in. It's amusing for both to share ideas, banters and joke around each other. All her concerns were forgotten, unseemingly unaware that she was enjoying his company. Both were enjoying each others presence. They felt like they were friends from the beginning but they hadn't made introductions yet. What linked them together was their relationship with a certain man named, Junpyo. Or was it something else?

"I never thought I would be able to share my secrets to a stranger. I'm weird."

He liked it, the way she talk, animated and lively. Her eyes would go wide, form a slit and glow like the sun when she speaks. He couldn't help but laugh. "You're just being honest." She nodded looking at him then suddenly they burst out laughing together. "But mind you, you told me carelessly that Junpyo peed in his pants when he was in high school. You should have been cautious, I might use the info for blackmail."

She waved her hand in front of him and giggles. "It's okay. I also use that as my bullet against him."

They were back inside the car, seated side by side, engrosed with their own created world. "Since we are being honest, why don't we make fun of each other? Just for a change... to kill time, you know?"

"Oh? I think that's great and oh! No hurt feelings, okay?"

"No hurt feelings."

He was startled when she abruptly raised her hand. "Me first!" He nodded.

"Can you see clearly? Your eyes are tiny." She giggled.

"Your ears stick out."

"Your hair was tossed."

"Your legs are short." She whipped her head to him, lips twitching for a comeback."Are you still okay?" He pressed on where she responded with a sardonic grin. "Yeah. I'm not angry."She uttered while her teeth were clenched together. Seeing her expression, he bit his tongue and just laughed inwardly.

"You're... Uhmm." She studied his face but there wasn't a single part of him that she could make fun of. To be honest he looked devastatingly perfect. "Uhmmm...You..."

"Ten. Nine. Eigth. Seven..."

"Yah! Why are counting?"

"Because clearly you don't have any bullets against me. Six. Five. Four..."

"You! You are so fool of yourself!" He chuckled at her exclamation.

"You. You're a dwarf. Tiny. You know? Shorty." She swallowed hard biting her lower lip, looking at him with sharp and piercing manner. His heart almost erupted on how she had reacted to his statement. Right at the moment, he wanted to pull her into a hug and collapsed, laughing.

"I'm not angry." She muttered under her breath looking at him with a smile but inside she had killed him ten times.

It was too obvious, he had known that she's already on edge but the devil inside him could not get enough. A part of him wanted to see how will she deal with the sadistic teasing he was giving her. Her every expression is epic and priceless. "You're too adorable like a button." He whispered to himself and somewhat she caught his words incomprehensible.

"Did you say something?" Eyes so wide, curious and questioning.

"I said. You're not cute nor pretty. And your brother is an idiot."

"Moragwo?!" Her voice reached a notch higher.

He can only laugh at her failure of hiding her rage. "You're not cute nor pretty because you're beautiful..." All of a sudden she was caught off guard by his statement. Something warm had crept on her cheeks feeling coy hearing his compliment, not when he continued. "Joke!" He laughed out loud. "Ow! Look! She's blushing."

All the blush that reached her cheeks went up to her head. She felt her temples throbbing.

"Yah! Chugule!" She was against what he said but she's not angry. Seeing the stranger's alarmed face, her lips twitched and then without inhibition, she just burst into a carefree laughter.

They both laugh in carefree and comfort. As their mirth ended he eyed her sporting a wistful smile staring at the road ahead, his lips curled up unconsciously. Deep inside, he was fulfilled and happy that at least once in his life he was able to make someone feel happy and free to express her inner thoughts.

A few minutes later, they had reached the address Junpyo had given him beforehand. He parked his car in front of a huge metal gate where a valet emerged from the inside.

"Nice gates."

"Too much for my taste."

He went out first to open the door for her. "Good afternoon, Ajasshi!" She was greeted by the valet, a slight nod she responded.

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

The statement from him seemed a bit off for her ears nevertheless she nodded and acknowledged.

"Thank you, Mr. Driver. Thanks for everything." He nodded a welcome and winked.

She turned around for him but she felt her wrist being pulled. She looked back and saw an expectant expression on his face.

"Hey! Before anything else, I want you to know that my last bullet was not a joke. I mean every word I said. With all honesty and I know no one will argue with me saying that you're beautiful."

She was blinking for several times before they were caught up in each other's gaze. Time had stood frozen, she was searching into his eyes while he stood few inches away from her seeing his unfazed reflection in her gorgeous doe eyes. Seconds almost ran like forever before the valet cough to cut the spell. It was him that caught the signal well and he swiftly held his hand out in between them.

"So?"

He started but she looked too preoccupied to even realize he was asking for a handshake. When she did not respond, the stranger took her hand from her side and wiggled them together like a self-initiated handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Cupcake. I'm So Yi Jeong."

He gave her a small smile before walking to reach for his car's door when she called to him.

"Yi Jeong!" She bit her tongue, hearing how his name would sound through her ears. She smiled, satisfied, feeling happy about how great it came out.

His name has never been uttered that way, sultry and gentle. Yi Jeong couldn't help but look back at her, only feeling his air caught up his throat when she gave him a smile, so beautifully.

"Gaeul. My name is Gaeul."

An eager nod Yi Jeong gave her. He returned her smile with an oh-so-heart-melting gorgeous grin prompting his dimples clearly.

"I know." He waved his hand to the baffled looking Gaeul.

"I will see you tomorrow, Gaeul-yang."

/

A/N: Thanks again guys and God bless :)


End file.
